It's Just Those Rainy Days
by Godiva-Chocolate101
Summary: Denasia has had a stressful day and her car broke down in front of a pouring thunderstorm. But when a Samoan Man named Roman Reigns pulls up to help her, he sees she needs to be warmed up and stress free..and is willing to give her something to take the troubles off her mind and body. WARNINGS: SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE.


**This is a surprise one shot for my amazing best friend and writer ****DaShadowAngel.**** This is for you, honey. I really hope you like it :) :)**

"Fuck!" Denasia cursed loudly. Her Sierra 1500 Truck broke down and it was pouring down rain outside. To say that it was raining cats and dogs was a complete understatement. It was like a falling ocean and her truck broke down. She thought it was a flat tire. So she had no choice but to go outside and start working on the tire.

She had a back up tire so she tried to work on changing the tire quickly. After she changed the tire, she tried working the car again. However, it still wouldn't start. She sighed in anger as she went back out and then she tried to figure out what else could be wrong with the car. It was filled with gas, she made sure of that, and she checked everything else.

She decided to simply check under the hood. As she opened the front part of the hood, there was a huge cloud of smoke. She coughed, the smoke getting to her face, despite that the rain was making her completely soaked to the bone. It was freezing at this time of night and she just wanted to hurry up and make it to her hotel.

She had a pretty fucked up day today. She caught her sorry ass excuse of a fiance' cheating on her so she kicked him out. Her job was great but it was pretty long and tiring. Not only that, with taking care of her mom, it was all pretty overwhelming for her emotionally, mentally, and physically. Not only that, ever since she kicked her stupid cheating fiance out of the house, she hasn't been laid in months. She was dealing with so much, she wasn't even sure if she could be able to handle anymore.

And now, her favorite car, the one her mom bought for her on her 18th birthday was broken down and the damn engine was dead.

"I just want to go home right now! Fuck my life.." She gritted her teeth, her body shivering. Her phone was dead so she couldn't even call a friend or anyone to help her if she wanted too. The next auto shop was 10 miles away too. And with the rain pouring down too, there was no way in hell she was going to walk through that. Her jeans were soaked and her aqua blue hair was soaked too. She saw few cars just driving by fast, splashing more water at her, honking the horn at her.

"Hey you fat bitch, let's fuck!" Some immature dumb ass called out to her. The next one even asked about her hair and if it was real.

"KISS MY ASS, YOU STUPID ASS JOKER!" She yelled at him. She was sleepy, cranky and normally she would love the rain but with how she looked right now, she was drenched in it.

She had to try to make the car work somehow. There just had to be a way.

Suddenly, she saw bright headlights in her vision as a white truck pulled up. She really hoped it wasn't those psycho killers with the chainsaws and what not. It was one thing to like gory scary movies but it was a totally different story if she was the one starring in it. The car pulled up to a stop next to her as someone rolled down the window. She looked to see it was a guy, with black long hair, black shades and he wore a fitted white shirt.

"Hey. WHat are you doing out here?" He said in a baritone voice. Denasia rolled her eyes.

"Obviously I'm counting the fucking stars and trying to see if Aliens will come and take me to their planet!" She cursed at him with anger and sarcasm. She knew she shouldn't take it out on him but she was really having a very rough day. Her migraine was even starting to kick in even stronger and she's been having it for the past couple of days.

The guy held his hands up in defeat. "No need to go off at me, I'm just trying to help. Now what's going on? Because there's a thunderstorm tonight. I don't think you should stay out here but if someone is coming to get you-"

"No." She sighed. "My engine died and my phone died as well. I have no way to get back home. I just got off work."

The rain was pouring down harder, getting into her vision, making it harder for her to see or make conversation with the guy.

"How about you get in here and I'll see if I can call someone to take the car to the autoshop. How about I'll take you home?"

Denasia sighed, knowing she had no choice. She wouldn't just jump into anyone's car without knowing them like that, but the rain was starting to get worse so she needed to get dry. She grabbed her purse out the car and then the man opened the door for her as she slid inside the leather seats. He turned on the heat for her and then he looked in the backseat of his car and gave her a towel to dry herself off.

"I'm sorry I snapped off at you. I've just had a really rough day is all and I know you didn't do anything wrong. You were just trying to help me and I appreciate it. Thank you." Denasia smiled.

"It's ok sweetheart. Shit happens but at least I'm here to help." He took off his shades and Denasia could notice him a little more: He had grey eyes, long black haired pulled back into a ponytail, held by the elastic and he was Samoan. He was wearing a sleeve tattoo as well and Denasia had seen those kind of tattoos before: They were Samoan Tribal Tattoos.

Denasia was staring at it admirably until the man snapped her out of her inner thoughts. Oh if he only knew what was running through her mind at this certain time. And she did love the sound of his voice too.

"Sorry, what were you saying..uhh.."

"My name is Roman Reigns." He shook her hand as he placed a kiss on it. Denasia blushed slightly.

"My name is Denasia." She smiled as she continued drying her damp long aqua colored hair.

"It's very nice to run into you sweetheart. I was just off my way to work too."

"Where do you work at?" She asked.

"I'll tell you that, after we figure out where you live." He chuckled as he turned on the engine to his car.

"Oh, right." She made a "Duh" face as they pulled off the curb. "But we can't leave my car."

"I'll call Triple AAA and then all you have to do is tell them where the car is located and explain the situation and then it will be handled from that point on. I'll pay for it too."

"Oh no, trust me you don't have-" But Roman cut her off.

"It's not a big deal, sweetheart. I want to do it." He flashed a sexy smile at her that made her insides melt.

There was a crackle of thunder and lightening outside, which startled Denasia a little bit. She wouldn't admit it, but thunder and lightening would spook her just a little bit. Roman noticed that she was still shivering, even with the heat.

"You ok, babygirl?" He asked softly.

God when he said babygirl in that sexy voice of her, let's just say that her clit was throbbing. She barely knew this Roman Reigns and yet it was like he was the God of Sexiness and Seduction. Hell, he was like the forbidden fruit from the apple tree.

But hey, what's wrong with taking a sample, right?"

"You're boyfriend should have been there to help you at this time." He commented.

"Fiance..well ex-fiance. He wanted to be a sack of shit when he cheated on me. So I kicked him of of my house, my bed, and out of my life." Denasia sighed. "He's been causing so much stress for me and just..so much has happened."

"Would you mind telling me?" He asked curiously.

"But you barely even know me." She pointed out.

"Babygirl..if something is wrong, even on a night like this, there's no reason for you to be so sad. I want to see that smile on your face by the time I drop you off back to your house."

Denasia blushed slightly and she smiled at the handsome grey eyed devil. Nothing wrong with making conversation with a sexy Samoan man right?There's no law against that.

So she basically told him of what her fiancee did and then with working at her job along with taking care of her mom.

"I love my mom, don't get me wrong, and the job pays so well. But I guess its just all so overwhelming, you know?" She laid her head back. "Hell, I've been doing so much I don't have time for anything, especially masturbating."

She covered her mouth quickly, realizing what she just said.

**_"Why the hell would I tell him that? Now he's going to look at me crazy and see me as a weirdo!"_ **She hissed at herself mentally.

However, Roman just smirked at her slyly. Something about that smirk, she did NOT trust.

"So..you like to play with yourself?" He grinned. Denasia looked out the window, seeing the rain pour some more.

"I did not say that. Just take me home please."

She told him the directions and then about 25 minutes later, they pulled up to her home. She unbuckled the seat belt around her.

"Thanks Roman and..have a good evening." She almost hopped out the car except Roman stopped her for a brief moment.

"Just figure I would give you something to make your night better..." He whispered.

He leaned over and then he pressed his lips up to her in a soft yet warm kiss, his lips pressing up to hers, making her nipples hardened underneath her black mesh top. He slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth and then Denasia found herself on his lap as she furthered the kiss, sucking on his tongue. This man was sexy so what could she say?

However, her nervousness got the best of her as she pulled away. "Sorry umm..I shouldn't do this. I should leave you alone right now."

The rain increased as the crackles of thunder and lightening boomed louder, making the car shake just a bit.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave just yet, baby girl." He murmured as he played with her damp hair, twirling it between his fingers. "Maybe I can warm you up. You've been shivering all evening."

"It was just the rain is all. I have been standing out there for awhile."

"I can fix that." He smirked.

"So can a hot shower." She sassed him playfully.

"Then we'll just have to take one together then, now will we?" He chuckled.

Before she could say another word, he went to her throat, laying open mouth kisses on it. Denasia moaned a little. She was trying to act like she didn't like it but deep down, she loved it. No man has ever touched her like this before and it has been awhile since she's been fucked.

He licked up her neck slowly before making his way back to her soft candy lips, kissing them feverishly. He stared at her with lust.

"You know..honestly: You're fucking sexy. I mean, babygirl you really are gorgeous."

"I could say the same for you too." She winked at him. Who was she kidding: That man was just a walking god of perfection to her.

The fact that they didn't exactly know each other well and already they were making out and dry humping each other was all a little too soon. But hey, it was rare that Sexy Samoan men will come by and help you up, call you baby girl in a sexy voice and then willing to at least get to know you and help you get home too. She was feeling risky so there was no harm in that right?"

He brought her out of her thoughts as he unzipped the back of her top, revealing a sexy dark red bra, the thin black lace decorating around the cups, her breasts heavy set. Denasia was a curvy girl and she was proud of it. Anyone else who didn't like it, tough shit. Roman however, he seemed to be loving all of her curves and more.

He reached behind her as his fingers unclasped her red bra and then he continued kissing her, his hands massaging her firm heavy breasts, his fingers pinching at the nipples. Denasia moaned softly as his tongue would lick on her nipples and then he would suck the tips of them, hard, biting them, his hand in her long aqua colored hair.

"So fucking sexy.." He growled and then he kissed her even more passionately as Denasia would unbuckle his belt, his zipper and pull out his cock. She couldn't believe the length.

_"Then again, I could possibly believe it."_ Denasia thought to herself. Her pussy was getting seriously damp and the way that Roman was looking at her with those sexy grey eyes, those full lips of his, and the way the thunder and lightening was booming outside, she was horny and she wanted it. She wasn't sure what was making her go through this, but hey, there was no stopping it now right?

Roman was able to pull the seat back and then he went into his pocket to grab a condom but Denasia stopped him.

"I'm clean and I'm on the birth control pill for a year. Trust me." She smiled reassuringly.

"Good because I hate the rubbers. I want to feel how wet and tight you are for me, babygirl."

He slipped his hand right between her wet jeans and moaned as his hands worked the jeans and then with her help, they both pulled off her jeans and then she discarded her panties, dropping them down to the floor of his truck. She kissed him again and then she slowly slid herself on top on him, his length piercing inside her walls. Denasia moaned, grabbing onto his pecs tightly, his cock filling her up completely.

She kissed him again as Roman took control with the pace, grabbing her hips as he would thrust himself inside of her. Denasia gasped against his lips and moaned as his cock would pound inside of her, hard and fast.

"Oh fuck.." Denasia moaned as she would work with his rhythm and ride him as they would combine their different movements within each other and fuck each other hard, with Roman fucking Denasia hard and fast. Denasia moaned loudly.

"Yes, that's it babygirl, you like that?" He whispered, licking his lips, concentrating hard on hitting her spot repeatedly.

"Fuck!" She gasped, his cock pummeling her further inside her walls. She didn't think she would be fucking this sexy Samoan known as Roman Reigns while it was pouring outside, in front of her house, naked as the day she was born except only in her black pumps.

She bounced up and down on Roman's cock, moaning loudly as Roman grunted, pushing himself inside of her, the sheet of sweat covering each others bodies. If Denasia was shivering from the cold before, she was warmed up now.

She rocked her pelvis back and forth on his erection as his hands were massaging up and down her body, skin on skin. His touch was warm and everything was amazing to her. She has never felt such a passion like this before. They barely knew each other and they wouldn't say that this was love, but she knew something could possibly happen between them.

His hands moved between her throbbing pink clit as he was rubbing it furiously. It made her ride him faster and harder before he took control and then he grabbed her hips, his nails digging onto the sides of her skin, pumping into her harder and faster. Denasia gasped loudly, her eyes rolling up, her heart beating against her ribcage. SHe knew she was on the verge of an earth shattering orgasm as Roman would brutally fuck her hard, her breasts bouncing up and down.

"Cum for me gorgeous..you know you want to." He grinned, his forehead covered in sweat as he stared at her, fucking her harder, the skin slapping against the skin.

Denasia was on a moment of euphoria, the pleasure overwhelming her as she felt sparks of it hitting her body, screaming onto his pecs as she exploded right on his cock, her cum drenching out of him. He continued to fuck her harder and then within seconds, another orgasm ripped through her body, which set off his as his milky cream would spurt inside of her, making her scream softly, her nails digging into his tan skin, biting on his nipple and flicking the tip of her tongue on it.

They both breathed hard, listening to the rain outside, still pouring, but it wasn't as hard as before. Denasia smiled wickedly at him before she wrapped her hand around his cock as it slipped out of her, and she stroked it as she kissed him and he sucked on her bottom lip gently. In fact, he wrapped his hands in her hair as he would passionately kiss her, his tongue diving in more into her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

* * *

Denasia had to slip her wet jeans back on, with her bra and panties..ok well he took the panties from her and he gave her a dry shirt to wear so she wouldn't have to put her wet blouse back on.

"That was fucking incredible, babygirl." He stroked her dimple cheek. "So..about that shower?"

"Well..don't you have to get back home?" She pointed out to him. "I know you have business to take care of.."

"Well at this moment, you ARE my business and as for that shower..we are still going to have it..but back at my place."

Denasia saw as he started up the car and then she wickedly flashed him a smile as she went over to his jeans and unzipped it yet again, pulling out his impressive cock and then she sucked it, flicking her tongue against the slit, making him grunt.

"I look forward to that and more, Mr. Reigns."

They pulled out, heading back to his place on the rainy evening, the hopes of the passion still furthering from more than just tonight.


End file.
